Lonely
"I am Lonely" -Lonely ”Kill me...” -Rage Who is Lonely? Lonely is a man made human, he is a man with 2 different personalities, and a dormant one lying deep inside of him. What is Lonely's Power? Lonely is stronger than any normal human without the use of magical strength. He is very perceptive and can hear more than most think. He also obtains knowledge quicker than most humans and can quickly adapt to most situations. Mindless Rage When Lonely ”Snaps” he goes into a Mindless Rage, he will not protect himself, try to kill everything around him, and will push past any amount of pain till he is either dead or unconscious. There are very few ways to stop this outside of magic Conjured Arm Lonely focuses his mana into his left arm creating an arm that he can extend, expand, and solidify. This arm can create a shock-wave around lonely when it is slammed into the ground with enough force. Nameless Sacrifice Nameless Sacrifice, is an ability used a few times throughout Lonely/Rage's time in the school. The ability consisted of flattening out your palm. Placing it against a surface, living or otherwise. After this is done, a slow twisting and turning happens to the insides of a person's organs and body structure. Then a rapid vibration of the same movement before an implosion on the person. After this implosion, the person who uses this ability is severely damaged. Rarely will people ever live without outside influences like healing and etc. Biography and History Lonely was made in a facility unknown to anyone but himself. He eventually broke out of the facility after being beaten by the workers there, he then spent six years adventuring around the world and developed two emotions. One was Lonely, a carefree air head who’s only emotion was happiness. The only thing this emotion was able to see was the good in his own little world. The other was Rage, the devil behind the mask of Lonely. Rage was the one who spent the 6 years traveling around for the pair, he picked up many skills and learned how to talk, read, write, and fight on his own. Rage spent everyday of his life striving to become stronger and more intelligent then his other self so that he may protect the two more than he was able to protect all the people back at the facility. They eventually found their way into the heart of the city where Rage got in with a group of people called ??? Where he met his first love ???. After sometime with the ??? Rage and Lonely had been welcomed to Ascension Academy, a place for Rage to grow stronger, And Lonely to make lots of friends. Entering the academy When Lonely entered the academy he was excited to see so many people that he would soon bother so much that they loved him. While Rage only saw people who would have gotten in the way of his goal. Lonely made friends with a man named Almus, a half vampire half elf being who was kind to him at first until Lonely had used what Almus had taught him on one of the teachers of the school, Ms. Shivara. While the punishment for the both of them was nothing but a headpat, Lonely had tried to order Almus to stay still so Lonely could give him a headpat. This struck something in Almus that caused him to become very angry and storm off. Lonely followed Almus still giving him orders to stand still, Almus then turned and started choking Lonely. With the reality of the situation caving in, Rage came out from his rest inside the pairs head. Screaming at Almus that he would be killed by Rage as he walked off. As time went on.. As time went on, Rage had almost all control over the pairs body at this point, he was able to do whatever he wanted with no resistance from Lonely. Rage was absolutely hell bent on taking Almus out, that the very sight of him made Rage go Berserk. This bloodlust was stopped by one of the school teachers named Ms. Shivara, A half elf half human proficient in a few different types of magic, by casting a spell that sent Rage to a place inside of Miss Shivara where Rage met Miss Shivara’s ex-husband Aaron. Aaron was a Fallen Aasimar and in this place he had the power to show anyone anything he wanted, this was used to break Rage and caused him to never want to see Miss Shivara smile again, due to the sight of her lifeless body staring at him while she smiled. And to never want to be around Shizath, A werespider, due to him killing her in this realm. Once he was released from the realm that Miss Shivara had put him in he no longer desired to kill Almus, but at the cost of never being able to sleep because of what he had saw inside the realm of Miss Shivara’s and causing him to hate her so much that he would dedicate the next few days to breaking her as she broke him. However Rage was still in control and sought out being killed on every step of his journey. He stayed awake with no sleep for days on end, had sustained injuries that were not healed which resulted in him passing out on a new student named Nova, a drift spider turned human at the hands of experimentation. When Rage passed out he entered his own mind where a shadowy figure was waiting on him. Lonely and Rage merging into one mind Inside of Rage’s mind it was dimly lit, the shadowy figure said to Rage. “I’m tired of seeing you both constantly fighting.” And merges the two into one mind where they came to an understanding that they would work together until Headmaster Neptune was dead. When they merged together they both shared each other’s memories and feelings, causing Rage to become a little more empathetic, and Lonely to become more malicious in nature. This was a good deal struck between the two, as they were able to now fight as one whole against whatever challenges may come their way. Category:Human